Adam's Pain
by Lady Cougar-Trombone
Summary: It's always hard to be overlooked...But Adam's not used to it. He's always been a role model (mostly) to his younger siblings, but now they ignore him. To avoid the pain of rejection, Adam has a plan...
1. Becoming Dumb

**A/N: This is a side-along story to Bree's Boys so…I hope you like it!**

Adam felt tears begin to come to his eyes. Bree and Chase were fighting.

_Again._ That wasn't even the worst of it. He was once sought by one or the other to stop the bickering (and when _had_ they started this full-out war through bickering anyways?) but now…Now he was nobody. He was dumb Adam who could only throw Mr. Davenport across the room and shoot lasers.

Just stupid, stupid Adam. Adam suddenly straightened. Bree and Chase stomped away from each and left Adam alone in the lab. This gave him the time to go over and do his plan.

If he were to truly become dumb, then they couldn't ignore him! Adam grinned as he wiped at the tears. The stupid ones were the ones you always had to watch out for. _Or that's what Mr. Davenport said_, Adam thought, but he pushed the thought away. Mr. Davenport wouldn't lie to them.

He sat down at Mr. Davenport's desk, feeling important about what he must do, and began to think.

And think. And think a little more. And then…It came to him.

Adam would not force himself to become dumb…He would just let it happen. Adam popped back up and went to Mr. Davenport's underground gym, ignoring the fact that today there was a history lesson.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Davenport came into the gym with a worried look on his face. Adam was bench-pressing the machine as his creator exited the elevator. Adam didn't notice him. Davenport cleared his throat several times before Adam moved and let the thing crash onto the ground.

Davenport winced, but said, "Adam…Why did you skip today's lesson?" Adam looked at him.

"What lesson?" he had completely forgotten about it after he got here and now had no memory of it.

"Adam…," Mr. Davenport said, using a warning tone.

"But Mr. Davenport," Adam started, sounding like his usual self, "I really did forget…Did we have math today?" Mr. Davenport just stared at the slightly sweaty boy, wondering how on earth this immediate transformation had occurred.

"No Adam…It was history…I thought you enjoyed it a bit…" Adam had to fight the urge to face palm at his forgetfulness, especially since he now remembered he ignored it in the first place.

"Oh…oops…," Adam replied feebly. Davenport nearly groaned, but turned to the pre-teen boy in front of him.

"Adam…We need to discuss some things…_Now_." Davenport quickly turned and made his way to the elevator and Adam hastily followed. There was an awkward silence as Mr. Davenport pressed the button and they made their way back down to the lab. Adam started to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet, but stopped when Davenport glared at him.

_Maybe this was a mistake…_ Adam thought right before the elevator doors opened. Mr. Davenport entered the lab and Adam followed him. Davenport spun around quickly again and Adam fell backwards when he tried to not run into his creator.

"Adam…Are you going to make this a habit?" Mr. Davenport started. Adam shrugged in answer, though this was the wrong thing to do. Mr. Davenport's face reddened, but he fought to control his tongue. "Adam…"

"I dunno…I was just…"

"Just what, if you don't mind me asking?" Davenport asked, on the verge of losing his temper.

_Actually, I do mind,_ Adam thought, but he didn't dare voice the thought out loud.

"I…I feel left out…"

"You…wait…what?" Davenport gave him an odd look, having not expected that. Davenport could handle any problem…Except social ones. And this was a social problem.

"Bree and Chase always argue or work together, and argue, during training," Adam said, crossing his arms and frowning. Davenport sighed and went to touch the boy's shoulder. His hand hovered a moment before he dropped it, and then Davenport spoke again.

"Adam…Look, they'll get over it. They're younger than you, and you just need to man up and be more responsible, okay?" Davenport asked, and Adam reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, I get it…"

"Good," Davenport said with a smile, "Now I need to recalibrate the…" And then he went off into a tangent about something as he walked away, but most of it went over Adam's head. Adam saw Bree and Chase coming back in, and perked up. Maybe this was his chance to reintegrate himself.

"Hey Chase, Bree-" Adam found himself forcibly cut off.

"Oh shut up! The answer was 1985! Not 19_3_5!" Bree shouted in Chase's face as they stopped. Their faces were already red, and Chase's turned even redder.

"No! It's…" Adam ran off, not wanting to hear any more of the argument. He came to the old nursery and buried his face into a pillow and screamed.

_All they do is bicker! They don't care about me! And Davenport doesn't care enough to do anything…_ Adam threw the pillow with a frustrated yell, where it exploded into feathers on the wall.

"Why me…Why me!?" Adam shouted, trying to gain control of his emotions. It worked, and he realized his plan would have to work.

It had too…Because what other choice did he have?

* * *

Adam found himself trapped in his capsule…for the second time that day.

"Adam…," Chase whined as he saw him, and went up to free his brother. Adam was pressed against the glass, making dumb faces and rubbing his saliva all over the glass. When the door opened, he predictably fell on his face.

"…Ow…," Adam moaned as he pushed himself back up. Chase was looking down at him. "What?"

"Adam…Stop, _please," _Chase begged, though Adam had no idea what he was referring too.

"Stop what? This?" He grabbed Chase's hand and before Chase could stop him Adam spit on it. Chase's face went from concerned to disgust to angry.

"ADAM!" he screamed before he hurriedly wiped his hand on his suit. Adam just rolled on the floor, laughing at his brother's misfortune.

_Hahaha…You can't ignore me now…Hahaha…DUST!_ Adam kept laughing and blew at the dust bunnies near his face. Bree walked in and took in the scene before walking back out. Chase finally stalked off to sanitize his hand and Adam just continued laughing before he went into a coughing fit and made two new burn marks on the wall.

"Oopsie," Adam said roughly, his throat sore and having a hard time breathing from his laughing fit. He was smiling all the same though, because the little escapade had been fun while it lasted.


	2. Wipe It Away

**A/N: Originally I wasn't going to post a second chapter (this story was supposed to be a one-shot), but then with people thinking it **_**wasn't**_** a one-shot and eventually an idea for a second chapter coming, I've decided to post **_**one**_** more chapter. Just one, I'm serious. Hopefully y'all get that message, because I would rather not have people confused about this. Well…Away from that…Now on to the story.**

After his siblings had run out of the door after his pizza delivering clone, Adam sat on the couch eating a slice of pizza that had already been munched on. Not that Adam cared, because he had eaten far grosser things. Adam continued sitting there, even as his phone began to buzz.

Then there was a knocking behind him and Adam turned to see who it was. He was looking at another copy of himself. He grinned and waved until the clone knocked harder on the door, clearly wanting in.

"Oh all right, hold on me," Adam said, setting down the pizza box and hopping off the couch. He swallowed the chewed up pizza already in his mouth and set down the greasy slice in his hand. He strode over to the door and opened it with his greasy fingers.

"Adam…Why are you alone?" asked the clone with a distant voice. Something seemed to be troubling him.

"Our brothers and sister went after another of us," Adam said with a shrug. The clone nodded and wandered in, lost in his thoughts. Adam furrowed his brows, wondering what would have put this clone in this odd mood.

"Um…Am I alright?" Adam asked, touching the clone's shoulder. The clone straightened up and looked right at Adam.

"Why did you do it?" he asked. This clone seemed desperate for an answer, and Adam noticed the clothes he wore were copies of the mission suit, so this must be an early clone.

"What?" Adam asked obliviously, blinking owlishly at his clone.

"Become what you are!" Clone Adam shouted, stomping his feet. The ground shook a bit and the clone's eyes turned a blinding red.

"Ah…Pizza?" Adam offered, seeing the clone was angry and feeling nervous. The clone froze and shook his head, the laser eyes fading.

"I…I don't understand. The memories I have…Of your life…"

"Memories?" Adam asked, "The others didn't…I think…Maybe they did…" Adam scratched his head, confusing himself.

"You weren't always like this…Being stronger than you are smart, dumber than a young child…," the clone murmured and Adam felt a pang of long-forgotten feelings. The loneliness of the time when his siblings stopped looking up to him and forgot him in their bickering…

"I…know…," Adam said, suddenly sounding his age. The clone looked up, only to see Adam's face had now darkened.

"I'm…sorry…But I don't understand…The memories…They hurt…," the clone said, clutching at his head.

"That's why I forgot…That's why I am…this way…," Adam said, some of his old self emerging. The clone didn't respond and Adam glanced at the door.

"How long does it take to track down a clone?" Adam muttered before turning to the clone in front of him. "Wait a minute…Follow me!" He grabbed his clone's hand and the clone followed him, easily keeping pace with the real Adam.

The two were soon in one of Davenport's many rooms. Adam was shifting through some boxes in the neglected room and the clone hovered at the doorway.

"What are you doing?" the clone asked and Adam threw some clothes at him in answer.

"Change…And then you can leave!" Adam declared. Pain briefly flickered in the clone's eyes before he connected the dots.

"So I won't be destroyed?" the clone asked and Adam nodded. The clone briefly smiled and left. Adam never saw him again, nor were any other clones found after that.

Adam was once again sitting in the living room when Davenport approached him.

"Adam…Did you break something of mine?" he asked. Adam turned to him.

"Like what? Leo usually breaks your things," Adam said, chuckling to himself. Davenport rolled his eyes and barely kept his temper under control.

"I mean…I know you created clones of yourself." Adam fell silent and looked up at Davenport.

"Oh…," he said, "That…Wait…Why are you just talking just to me?" Adam became confused and it clearly showed on his face. Davenport sighed and looked at the eldest bionic…his eldest "son".

"Because I think it's possible one of the 'non-human' clones could have possibly developed some humanity," Davenport said. Adam continued staring at him, but with more confusion on his face. "It means the clone could think for itself and…possibly have more access to what makes you, you."

"And what would that be?" Adam asked, still not understanding.

"It means a clone could have had some, if not all of, your memories," Davenport finally said. Adam then fell quiet, _very_ quiet. Davenport opened his mouth to say something.

"I think one did…Maybe…It mentioned something about…," Adam steeled himself to lie to Davenport, "About Marcus, but we vaporized him like the others." Davenport nodded, taking what Adam said to be the truth.

"Right, well, I need to see to it that Eddy doesn't give you, Leo, or anybody else a highly experimental invention ever again." Davenport then left, disappearing into the elevator that would go down to the lab. Adam looked around and stood up.

He walked over to Mr. Davenport's desk and began shifting through the stuff on it and in the drawers before he found a small device. He began to fiddle with it, not entirely sure what he was doing, but needing something from it. When Adam completed his mission with the object, it read not a certain amount of time, but words…key words to certain memories

Adam held it before his eyes, making sure it was pointed at him.

"And so ends me as I once was," Adam murmured like some poet. There was a bright flash before him and he fell heavily onto the ground.

Adam woke up in his capsule. It was nighttime, or at least so Adam thought, and he didn't remember how he got here. Davenport was asleep at his desk.

_Why is he down here?_ Adam thought to himself, before shrugging. It didn't matter, he was tired and he leaned against the side of his capsule.

He was soon back off in dream world, his memories of the clone and of the past loneliness forgotten…forever.

**A/N: And so ends Adam's Pain…A better ending that what the last chapter was, so I'm now glad I've added another chapter. In case you're wondering, the clone dredged up memories of Adam's past when his siblings ignored him, and then when Mr. Davenport brought it up, he decided to wipe his memories. I only say that because for last chapter, someone said they were confused. I can see why, I guess, but I edited it and there shouldn't be terrible mistakes, and I think this chapter is a little more straightforward.**

**Well…Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
